


My Perfect Girl.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Let Us Prey, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Biting, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Crossover, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dark erotica, Dirty Talk, Disturbing Themes, Edgeplay, F/M, Fear Play, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oh there will be More tags added, Older Man/Younger Woman, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Pure Smut, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, Sexual Fantasy, Slapping, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth Greene finds herself the center of someone's Obsession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Touch Of Her.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Remember that surprise fic I mention on [One Taste of You Isn't Enough.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5050117/chapters/11965535) I couldn't help myself. I had the first chapter wrote and thought why not!
> 
> I'll be finishing One Taste of You Isn't Enough. Before I add more to this.
> 
> Jack and Mundie are character's from the Horror movie Let Us Prey.
> 
> This is a crossover fic, but, I hope you guy's like it. 
> 
> Like the tags suggest, this is going to be a _very_ dark and Disturbing fic. I'm warning you guy's now.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_Are you sorry now?_

_No, no, no Please!_

 

Midnight. Oh, he'd been waiting for it, savoring the moment those little numbers on his watch clicked from eleven to midnight. Truthfully, it wasn't supposed to go this far. It was never supposed to be so, one single word couldn't describe what he was feeling. One fucking word would _never_ describe what he was willing to do. How far he'd go. But, infatuated seemed like a _very_ good beginning.

Because that's exactly what he was with her. Every time he closed his eyes, he was haunted by that beautiful face. Golden blonde curls, and pale blue eyes. Voice of an angel. So delicate, so fragile, like she'd break beneath his touch. He wanted her, craved her like the goddamn air filling his lungs. Jack's stared out toward the door of the apartment building, watching for her. The soft crackle of the Police radio filled the silence settled around him. Soft chattering, that he barely even paid attention to right now.

"Jack,"

His eyes slowly pulled from the windshield, looking at the radio in silence. Debating even answering, if he should. A sigh filled his mouth, before his hand reach forward keying it where he could be heard. 

"Go ahead,"

He heard a huff on the other end, a loud sharp sound of annoyance.

"Thought you'd be a little happier to hear me,"

"I'm always happy to hear you Mundie,"

"So we're using surnames and I'm supposed to think you're happy to hear me?"

He chuckled softly, hearing the annoyance lacing her voice.

"Or should I just give you a taste of your own medicine Warnock?"

"Aw, come on Jenny play nice,"

Jen giggled on the other end before she spoke again.

"So where are you right now?"

His eyes drifted toward the building once more.

"Parked, trying to catch someone speeding why?"

There was silence on the other end for a few moments.

"You lonely?"

Something in her voice made him remember before, the feel of silky raven hair slipping between his fingers. Dark eyes staring into his own, as she came undone. Silk soft flesh warm, and aching for his every touch. Jen was an exceptional woman. Someone he cared for, admired, but, thing's were different now. Jack shifted in his seat, looking toward the glass doorway, before he spoke once more.

"Jen, come on. Don't tell me that's the only reason you were looking for me?"

She didn't say anything for a few moments just sat there. 

"Lightweight,"

He chuckled softly.

"You can't trick me into this Jen,"

"Trick you into what?"

He could hear the smile in her voice. That little edge of tease right there lingering on every word.

"You know what,"

She sighed sharply on the other end. Jack looked toward the glass doors seeing them parting. The gentle push as she came out. Blonde hair held back in a ponytail softly brushing between her shoulders every step she took. Jeans hugged around shapely toned legs.

"I got to go Behave Jen,"

She said something in response, but Jack didn't hear it. His attention was focused on something. Jack pulled out following her, as she climbed into her car and pulled into the street. Half a block down, he reach over flipping on his lights and siren pulling her over. His hand grasped his ticket book as Jack climbed out of the cruiser slamming his door behind him as he walked up to her window. Tapping on it softly, feeling the rush of blood coursing through him. The excitement inside himself being this close to her again. Jack smiled softly, seeing her sweet smile greeting him as she lowered the window. Pale blue eyes meeting his grey, blue directly. 

"Hi,"

That sweet voice caused him to throb as Jack stood there trying to forget the feeling he felt between his legs.

"So we meet again?"

He chuckled a bit as he spoke. Seeing her brows furrowing for a moment as if trying to place him.

"I pulled you over last week, let you off with a warning ticket. You don't remember me Beth?"

She looked surprised as he said her name but continued to smile brightly.

"Oh, now I remember. I'm sorry, what did I do?"

Jack said nothing for a moment.

"Failure to signal, When you pulled out, License and proof of insurance please,"

Beth nodded, reaching over and grabbing everything he'd asked for from her glove box and her purse. His hand grasped them, as he stood there. Looking at her picture on the license, slowly running his finger along her cheek in the picture as if he was looking it over.

"So where are you on your way to?"

"Just heading for work,"

"Hmm, what do you do?"

"I'm a waitress. I work the third shift over at the-"

Her words paused suddenly, as Jack leaned down, handing her things back to her. His fingers softly brushing her own as he did. Feeling the soft silken flesh just beneath his fingertips. The first touch of her. She looked so nervous, like she wasn't enjoying his company tonight.

"I only ask because I'm sure your Husband must worry about you going out so late,"

"I'm not married,"

"Boyfriend?"

She shook her head.

"That's because you're a good girl Beth. Aren't you?" 

Beth looked confused, as if she didn't understand what he meant, or why he was saying such an odd thing to her.

"I-I try to be sir,"

Jack felt a sudden rush through him hearing her call him Sir like that. So soft, so sweet, barely more than a whisper of breath as she spoke.

"You are Beth,I can see it in you. You're a good, sweet, angelic little thing. The perfect girl,"

She smiled sheepishly moving back from the window.

"Well, I should let you get to work. Good girls aren't late, here's your warning ticket,"

He scribbled down something on the ticket as he tore it off handing it to her.

"Have a good night Love,"

Jack turned, heading back for his cruiser as he climbed inside turning off the slights watching her pull away slowly. Before he did the same flipping around and driving the other way. Oh, she knew everything to say, everything to do, to get him going. Those eyes, that sweet voice, calling him sir. She knew she was teasing him, but she liked seeing it didn't she? Seeing what she did to him with just her words and gazing at him with those beautiful eyes. Such a little tease but so sweet all at the same time.

 

 _His_ perfect girl, she just didn't know it yet.


	2. In the Shadows I'm Always There.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd thought about her again today.
> 
> Something he'd been finding himself doing more and more these days.
> 
> That smile.
> 
> Soft blonde curls.
> 
> _Innocent._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> I know its been a while since I updated this one but, I rewatched Let Is Pray and Oh my gosh seeing Jack again just reminded me to write this again.
> 
> Updates will be slow until [How Can I Say Goodbye?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6520390/chapters/14917432) is finished guys.
> 
> [Anywhere And Everywhere.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6661438/chapters/15235432) Has had an update as well as [Can you Hear me?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4665774/chapters/10646760)
> 
> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He'd thought about her again today.

Something he'd been finding himself doing more and more these days.

That smile.

Soft blonde curls.

_Innocent._

He doubted she'd ever known a real man before.

A man like him.

Someone that could show her a thing or two about herself.

What she'd always desired, but been too afraid to ask for out loud.

Every dark fantasy.

Every, fucking, thing.

No limitations.

No secrets.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

He'd spent the night with Mundie.

Lost in the touch of her skin, but it wasn't her face he saw.

It was his sweet angel with the soft blue eyes and blonde curls.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

He'd found himself parked outside the diner she worked at.

Hadn't taken much to find out everything he needed to know.

Beth Greene, One sister Maggie Greene, Farm girl from a small town in Georgia.

Kept her nose clean.

Never had gotten into trouble.

Until the day she'd met Jack.

He smiled softly, watching her from the shadows from his cruiser.

Watching as she walked back and forth with trays of food, drinks, smiling and laughing with the customers like old friends.

_Sweet, little thing._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

He followed her Home again tonight.

Watched her park her car and walk along the darkened street to her apartment building.

_Brave but silly._

He was waiting for the right moment to bring her Home with him.


	3. Beautiful, Perfect, Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _God look at her._
> 
> As soon as she leaves, he drops the money on the table.
> 
> Following behind her and following her Home.
> 
> This time, she'd remember him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please???
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

One in the morning.

Is when he sees her go past the windows for the tenth time tonight.

Busy enough, but it's not busy enough for him to worry about her not seeing him tonight.

He can hear Mundie on the radio, but he doesn't have the time tonight.

It only takes a few minutes before he's stepping out of the cruiser. Making his way across the parking lot, and inside.

The cashier smiles and waves.

"Hey Jack."

"Hey John."

He's been here before, trying to get a feeling about the place. How busy it is on the night shift.

He's learned a lot in the past three days.

All for her.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

He takes his seat in a booth near the back. Eyes following her, but she doesn't see him, she's scribbling something on her order pad trying to hurry toward the table.

She stops smiling, and sighing softly. Hand running through her hair, and tossing her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Beth I'll be your waitress tonight."

She's smiling when she looks up, soft blue eyes looking at him.

"What can I get for you?"

He smiles.

"What are you offering?"

He can see her blush almost immediately, looking down and breaking their glance before she looks back at him.

"Anything you want," She says it giggling. A playful tease, so innocent but not to a man like him.

"Now, what can I get you?"

"You don't remember me do you?"

She looks at him, brows furrowing as if trying to find his face in her memories.

"I pulled you over not too long ago. Remember?"

She shakes her head, smiling softly.

"Sorry, I remember the pullover, but not every detail why? I'm not in trouble am I?"

She says it smiling, but, he can see actual question behind her eyes.

"No, not right now."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

He places his order.

Killing time until her shifts over.

Ordering coffee, making small talk.

_God look at her._

As soon as she leaves, he drops the money on the table.

Following behind her and following her Home.

This time, she'd remember him.


End file.
